Love is More Powerful than the Ring
by chiisai akuma
Summary: Arwen decides she can't be away from Aragorn any longer so she and her friend, Alclainiel, decide to meet up with the Fellowship and fight by their side. Aragorn/Arwen and Legolas/Alclainiel! Please R&R! -CHAPTER 5 IS UP!-
1. Let Us Go Then!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, just Alclainiel, for she is my character._**

**__**

**_Love is More Powerful than the Ring_**

**__**

**_Chapter One: Let Us Go Then!_**

**__**

Arwen glanced at her father one last time before continuing down the path that would lead her away from Rivendell. Once she was out of her father's view, tears filled her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to face an elf with silvery-blonde hair. Arwen recognized her immediately.

"Alclainiel? What are you doing here?" Arwen asked, in slight shock to see her friend whom she had not seen in over ten years. Alclainiel had not changed a bit. Her beautiful hair was still as long and silky and her sapphire eyes were still glimmering with joy. Alclainiel wore a forest green cloak, which made her look like a simpleton rather than the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Mirkwood, which she was.

"I should be asking you the same question." Alclainiel replied, hugging Arwen. "Why are you not awaiting Aragorn's return?" Arwen's smile turned into a frown.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Arwen sighed and added, "But how I wish I were with him right now." Alclainiel's eyes gleamed with excitement as an idea sprang to mind.

"Arwen! Why don't you go find Aragorn?" She said. Arwen found the reply absurd, and yet, maybe she should go find him. But she looked at it realistically. Arwen didn't know where he was, if he was still alive, if he had found another love…Alclainiel had seemed to read her mind because she said:

"I know where he is…" She said, mischievously. "An Ent told me. On my way over here, he told me that he had been told by another that a group of Humans were walking towards Helm's Deep." She explained.  
  


"Alclainiel, there are many humans going to Helm's Deep at this time…" Arwen said reasonably.

"Ah yes, but do most men have an Elf and a Dwarf as companions? I think not."  Alclainiel said; a tone of mystery in her voice.

"Well, I guess I could…Wait! Alclainiel, why do you want to join the Fellowship?"

"I…I…" Alclainiel took a deep breath. "I am engaged."

"That is fantastic! But I do not understand. Alclainiel, why are you leaving then?"

"It's arranged. My father is forcing me to marry the Prince of the Woodland Elves of Mirkwood. My mother assures me that he is a charming young man, intelligent, handsome, athletic…But I'm too young! Mother says that he and I used to play together as infants, but that was over two thousand years ago!  He is said to be on some dangerous quest but my parents refused to tell me what it was. I've decided that if he does not come back alive, then I will return home. Arwen, please, I wish to see Middle Earth!"

"Let us go then." Arwen said, her lips curling into a grin. 

The two young women (if you, as Humans, call about 2, 930 years of age young) put their hoods on and ran through the crowd. Arwen looked up to see if her father was still there. To her immense relief, he wasn't. Arwen hurried to the stables to get some horses. Taking her own would draw suspicion. She grabbed a few provisions and before they knew it, Arwen and Alclainiel were riding off to the land of Rohan. 

For about a month, Arwen and Alclainiel did not sleep one bit, which was fine by them because Elves sleep with their eyes open anyway. However, they would stop for about an hour everyday to rest the horses and eat. In times of danger, Arwen (who was skilled with the sword) and Alclainiel (the bow), would fight vigorously to save time and be on their way as soon as possible. It was a long journey, and neither of them was prepared to face the horrors which they would encounter at Helm's Deep.

**End of Chapter 1**

_Please R&R!_


	2. Alclainiel's Story

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings._**

**_Author's Note: Please excuse my hastiness in the last chapter. Furthermore, I would like to add that no regard must be taken in the time elapsed because I needed it to fit in the story. That is all, thank you for reviewing! Also, for you LOTR Dummies: It's Fangorn, not Fanghorn! I would also like to add to Flamers that it's sad. Sad because it makes you look like you've got nothing better to do than flame fics. Word of the wise: Get a life! It's true: Don't like, don't read!_**

**_Love is More Powerful than the Ring_**

**__**

**_Chapter 2: Alclainiel's Story_**

After about four weeks of non-stop riding, Alclainiel and Arwen took their first real break. It lasted about a day but it was like Heaven on Earth after the rough weeks they had been through. They had settled by the riverbank. That night, they sat around the campfire and talked.

"Why were you in Rivendell at that time?" Arwen asked, curious about why she had seen Alclainiel there. Alclainiel looked at her.

"Well, I have been traveling ever since I left home. I've been to Lothlorien, Fangorn Forest, that's where I was tipped off by Fangorn himself (obviously). That Ent is so old; he almost forgot what an Elf was. He hasn't seen any in so long. Anyway, then I retraced my steps and went to Rivendell. I just wanted to see what it would be like to be a sort of Ranger." Alclainiel explained. Arwen nodded and no one spoke. As Alclainiel watched the flames dance, Arwen broke the eerie silence by asking her another question:

"Alclainiel, why did you do it? I know you thought you were too young but why didn't you just give him a chance? You didn't know what he was like. It could have been possible that your mother was right…" Her voice trailed off into the darkness. Alclainiel kept her focus on the flames on the fire and sighed.

"My mother and I have completely different aspects on what is right and what is wrong. She is an old-fashioned woman who still believes that a woman's place is to be sewing and gardening or horse-back riding with escorts and not to be trained to fight in time of war." Alclainiel tried to explain, although she knew it would get her nowhere. Arwen laughed.

"Even now, a woman's place is not on the battlefield and you know it. Your mother is just an excuse for what you are really feeling. Alclainiel, I've known you almost my entire life, tell me what it is that frightens you." Alclainiel took her eyes off the fire and looked down. A sigh escaped her.

"Very well. Truth be told, I am afraid of what the Prince may do after we are married. For all that I know, he may be a drunk, bold, short-tempered maniac! And I would be bound to him forever…" Arwen raised an eye-brow.

"You lie, yet another excuse flows out of your mouth. Alclainiel, you can trust me." Alclainiel sighed again. There was just no fooling Arwen. She took a deep breath.

"It's stupid really. You will laugh."

"Try me."

"When I marry him, I will be forced to leave my home and I cannot stand not waking up in the same bedroom I have for the past 2, 928 years." There. She had said it. Finally.

"Alclainiel, everyone feels that way. But you will be able to return for a visit whenever you wish…" Alclainiel stood up.

"It is not the same thing!" She snapped, walking over to a tree and facing it, her back turned on Arwen. "Living somewhere and visiting it are two entirely different things!" Her eyes filled with tears. "I know I should be more mature than this, but I cannot. I guess I am still a child inside."

"Alclainiel, I'm sorry…I don't know what to say." Arwen got up and walked over to Alclainiel. She put her hand on her friend's trembling shoulder. "Come, we need rest…" Just as those words came out of Arwen's mouth, a ruffle was heard in the bushes. 

Arwen drew her sword and Alclainiel her bow. About ten Orcs came thrashing towards them. Alclainiel took aim and shot down three, with two arrows. Arwen slashed open one of them and beheaded three others. Three still remained. Alclainiel drew a small, silver blade and slit the throat of one of them and stabbed another in the heart. Arwen took on the last one, who was much greater than the previous nine. It took both Alclainiel and Arwen to kill him. By the time they were done, the poor (Well come on, let's pity him!) Orc had two arrows coming out of him and no arms. He lay motionless on the grass. The two were lucky that there had not been more because they weren't warriors. They didn't have the training to fight off a dozen Orcs.

Alclainiel and Arwen disposed of the bodies by throwing them in the nearby river and lay down on the soft grass. Alclainiel chanted softly as the two fell into deep thought. Arwen started to fight with herself about whether or not to tell Alclainiel that Legolas was actually a fantastic Elf and that he was part of the Fellowship. Arwen decided against it. If Alclainiel knew, she would turn back and Arwen would not see Aragorn. Arwen tossed and turned that night as she lay, watching the moon. 

By the time they were regenerated and fresh, they would only have a few miles to travel and if they kept up the pace they would be at Helm's Deep by nightfall.

**End of Chapter 2**

****

_Please R&R!_


	3. Helm's Deep

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings!_**

**_To Flamers_****: It's hilarious how stupid some of you are. Seems like you've never touched the books or seen the movies. What some of you don't seem to understand is that this is FANFICTION. If you don't change the characters and plot a bit, then you might as well rewrite Tolkien word for word and post it on Fanfiction.net. I don't really see what is wrong about Mary Sues. I mean, I know it's stupid, but if it makes the author happy, who cares? Authors write for their pleasure, not yours. Even Jane Austen was a Mary Sue and she became one of the most famous authors in the world. She, however, was an indiscreet Mary Sue as she named the most beautiful and kind character Jane in Pride and Prejudice. A smart author will NOT stop writing or change his or her plot to suit Flamers. I write my fics the way I want, get over it! By the way, if you are going to Flame, at least sign in! Cowards.**

**_Love is More Powerful than the Ring_**

**__**

**_Chapter 3: Helm's Deep_**

The next morning, the two were off again. They kept a lookout for any strange creatures…mainly Uruk-hai. One never knew anymore. No one was safe. That night, Arwen and Alclainiel finally made it to Helm's Deep. It was such a relief to be there at long last. Arwen and Alclainiel dismounted their horses and were greeted by Legolas, son of King Thranduil, and Gimli, son of Glóin. Both had solemn expressions upon their faces. Arwen brushed off Gimli's expression. She was sure that he had made that face because he was angry at the fact that two more Elves would be around.

"Legolas, son of King Thranduil, and Gimli, son of Glóin, Alclainiel, daughter of Eglagaer." Arwen said, presenting them to one another. Legolas looked at Alclainiel with such hatred and disgust that it shocked Arwen. She had never seen him act this way. Alclainiel's expression didn't differ much from Legolas' but there was anger in it as well. Gimli seemed to notice this and gave Arwen a knowing look to tell her he was aware of the tension between the two Elves.

"I will find room for your horses. Alclainiel, would you please accompany me? We need to find water and food to feed these fine beasts." Gimli said, as he took the reins of Arwen's horse. Alclainiel took her own horse by the reins and followed Gimli as he went out of sight. Arwen looked to make sure that Alclainiel was out of view and ear-shot.

"One would say that you are very rude, if they had met you for the first time. Legolas, what is wrong?" Arwen asked in an almost whisper.

"Alclainiel. Why did you bring her here?" He said, disgust in his voice every time he said Alclainiel's name.  
          

"I do not understand."

"I did not go on this quest just to destroy the Ring, Arwen, I had other intentions."

"Legolas, you make no sense. What intentions?"  
          

"Escaping marriage." And with that Arwen understood. Neither one wanted to marry the other and they used the Fellowship as an excuse. Suddenly, something caught Arwen's attention. (**A/N: Starting now the fic is based on the movie-version because I've not finished book two!**)

"Where is Aragorn?" She asked, excitement building up in her. Arwen looked at Legolas, whose eyes were turned full of sadness. He sighed and held Arwen's hand. When he let go, she felt something in it. Arwen opened her hand. The Evenstar. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I am sorry, Arwen." Legolas said. Arwen felt faint. She had no strength left and collapsed. Legolas caught her. She was pale and weak. Arwen clutched the pendant with all her might. Alclainiel and Gimli came back from the stables and when they saw what had happened, ran over to help Legolas.

"Arwen!" Alclainiel exclaimed as she slapped her hands over her mouth, horror-struck. She helped her friend up and walked her to a bench. The two sat down and Arwen cried in her friend's shoulder. Gimli looked at Legolas, who felt Arwen's pain. The two decided upon leaving Arwen to mourn. They would ask Alclainiel why she and Arwen had come all the way to Helm's Deep later. Right now, they would let Arwen cry. 

That night, Legolas went to check on Arwen. He sat down beside her as she looked at the Evenstar. Then she turned to Legolas and handed it to him.

"I have no use for it now that he isn't part of this world anymore." Legolas looked at the jewel in his hand.

"Aragorn gave it to you. You will remember him by it."

"He's dead, I won't bear to look at it again, and it will remind me of him." Tears flowed down her cheeks once again. Legolas nodded as he took the pendent and got up and left to give her some space.

The next morning, Alclainiel went to get some water for Arwen. Crying can leave one dry. As she walked over to the well, Gimli and Legolas caught up with her. Alclainiel wasn't surprised at all. Gimli was so loud that she heard him coming. As she pumped the water, Gimli asked her, indiscreetly:

"Why are you here?"

"Arwen wanted to see Aragorn." She answered plainly as she bent down to pick up the bucket.

"But why are _you_ here?" Legolas added, as she started to walk back to Arwen.

"None of _your_ business." Alclainiel snapped. Legolas shrugged and walked away. Gimli, uncertain what he was meant to do, gave a look of apology to Alclainiel for Legolas' rudeness, and struggled to catch up with Legolas. Alclainiel could hear Gimli mumble something about how rude Elves were. 

As Alclainiel was walking back to Arwen, the great doors of Helm's Deep opened and in walked a tall, weather-beaten man with a cut on his left arm. His hair was hiding his eyes. He was covered in blood. Alclainiel dropped her bucket of water and ran to Arwen. There was no mistaking who he was…Aragorn, son of Arathorn.

**End of Chapter 3**

_Please R&R!_


	4. Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings.**

****

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! I have had this chapter in my computer for weeks and I totally forgot about it. Please note that this is based on the movie because I hadn't finished the books in time (**but I've read them all now**) to write this chapter and since the last chapter is based on the movie, I may as well continue this way. **

**_Love is More Powerful than the Ring_**

**__**

**_Chapter Four: Truth Revealed_**

Alclainiel rushed over to Arwen, who sat in sorrow all alone. Arwen, seeing the alarm on Alclainiel's face, sprung to her feet. Alclainiel was too shocked to speak. After a few seconds, words escaped her mouth:

"Elessar, he is alive!" Said Alclainiel, using Aragorn's elvish name. Arwen looked at her friend in awe. "Go to the entrance! He is there!" Arwen knew better than to doubt Alclainiel's words, so she did as Alclainiel said and wiped her eyes. She then rushed to the great doors as fast as her feet would carry her.

Meanwhile, Aragorn demounted his horse and was greeted by Gimli and shortly after by Legolas. The two men looked at each other.

          "You are late. You look terrible." Said Legolas seriously. Aragorn laughed and Legolas' face softened into a smiled as the two exchanged greetings. Legolas gave Aragorn the Evenstar and Aragorn looked relieved to have it back in his possession. "There is someone that wants to see you." Said Legolas with a glint in his eye and a curl on his lips. He nodded over to the side, where Arwen stood. Her eyes were glimmering with tears and the frown she had been wearing for the past day had turned into a smile. Arwen started to walk towards Aragorn, who was speechless. Was he seeing things? Was it actually Arwen? He looked at Legolas, who nodded. Then Arwen could not stand the wait any longer, and she ran into his arms and gripped him as if never to let him go. She looked at him.

"Is it really you?" Arwen asked as she pulled back and put her hands on his face and examined him as if she wasn't really sure.

"Yes…" He then looked at Arwen questionably. "…Arwen, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the Undying Lands." Aragorn asked.

"I could not live without you."

          "But this is a dangerous quest."

"I know, but my love for you was just too strong to keep me away." Arwen turned away from him and started to walk with him. "If you were to perish during this task, I wanted to be by your side. I wanted to be the last one to hold you."

          "Arwen, I…" Arwen put her index finger on his lips.  
  


          "Shhh…" She said as she leaned in and kissed him.

          Meanwhile, Alclainiel watched them and felt her heart warm. It was such a beautiful sight. She could only hope to be loved that way one day herself. Alclainiel felt silly standing there after a few seconds as Arwen and Aragorn exchanged loving words. She walked over to Gimli and Legolas who were discussing how fortunate it was that Aragorn had survived. Gimli was sitting on the floor and Legolas was leaning against a wall. Alclainiel cleared her throat to get their attention. Gimli looked up and smiled at her, while Legolas stared at her with cold eyes.

          "I would just like to know what happened back on the way when Aragorn was attacked. I feel as if I am the only one who is excluded from everything as I have no connection to the Company." She said, looking down.

          "Well dear maiden, please have a seat and I will tell you." Said Gimli warmly. Alclainiel pushed her dress under her and sat down next to Gimli. "We were attacked by Wargs, mounted by Orcs, while we were making our way to Helm's Deep. The men fought bravely but Aragorn got himself attached to a Warg for some reason unknown to me, or at least that's what Legolas says. The Warg was galloping fast and could not stop in time to avoid falling off a nearby cliff and into the raging river. Legolas tells it better though." Gimli said. His last comment was to get the two to actually have a decent conversation.

          "Well then, Legolas let me hear how well you tell the story." Legolas suspected it to be sarcasm coming from Alclainiel, but she was completely serious. He rolled his eyes and walked away. "What is wrong with him?" Asked Alclainiel. She had actually tried to be nice.

          "I don't know but the way he talked about you last night made me think that he fancied you. He just has his own way of showing it." Explained Gimli. Alclainiel let out a laugh.

          "My dear Dwarf, I think you are mistaken. Hate and love are two different things."

          "Well then, listen to what he said last night, as I will tell you. _Tell me Legolas, what do you think of the daughter of Eglagaer?_ Says I, _I have no opinion about her, but I do think that she was rude. I am a Prince after all, I should be bowed to!_ Said he. _Legolas, you have never used your heritage in a conversation before! This is just an excuse and you know it! What is wrong with you?_ I said, trying to reason with him. _You are right, Gimli, I don't know what is wrong with me. Alas! I know one thing: I will not marry her. I don't care about how handsome she is, nor how kind. I do not wish to marry. That is that._ He said before storming off. That seems to be his way of dealing with it all.

          "I just think that he is too blinded by his hatred of the thought of taking you as his wife to actually get to know you." Gimli said.

          "You are very wise, Gimli son of Glóin, but even so. The rudeness propelled by Legolas makes me also dread taking him as my husband." Said Alclainiel. 

Suddenly, Aragorn passed by them, followed by Legolas and Arwen. Gimli and Alclainiel sprang to their feet and ran after them. Aragorn had gone to see Theoden, to warn him of the coming of Uruk-hai troops of ten thousand soldiers. They would reach Helm's Deep by nightfall. All the men and boys would be needed to be armed and ready to fight. Alclainiel watched as Arwen became pale at the hearing of the army coming their way. She knew how much Arwen hated war. Also discussed was where the women and children would hide. It was finally decided upon the caves. Éowyn, Arwen, and Alclainiel would lead the women and children there and stay with them through out the battle.

**End of Chapter 4**

_Please R&R!_


	5. Realizations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Lord of the Rings, just Alclainiel, a character I made up.

**Author's Note:** This is the last chapter! Please tell me if you want an epilogue!

**_Love is More Powerful than the Ring_**

**_Chapter Five: Realizations_**

As Théoden's men were getting ready for war, Aragorn managed to see Arwen, maybe for the last time. They walked around until they found a spot away from the commotion. Aragorn didn't have much time; the Uruk-hai would be at Helm's Deep by nightfall. Arwen looked at him as the sun made her eyes sparkle. Tears made them glimmer.

"Aragorn…" She started.

"Shh…Arwen, I want you to do me one last favor." He said, as he put his index finger on her lips. Arwen said nothing. "Leave now. Take Alclainiel with you. This battle is too dangerous for either of you. Please Arwen…if you leave now, you might not be seen." He tried to explain.

"I told you I wanted to be the last one to hold you if you died. I intend to keep it that way." Arwen whispered.

"Arwen, if something were to happen to you, I would not be able to forgive myself."

"Nor I you." Arwen leaned in to kiss him…maybe for the last time.

Back at the main part of the fortress, Gimli and Legolas were getting ready. Mothers and wives were saying good-bye to their husbands and sons. It was all very emotional. Alclainiel picked up Legolas' bow and quiver and Gimli's ax and handed them to their owners. 

"I bid you both good luck." She said and she looked as if she really meant it. "Do be careful." Alclainiel clasped her hands and held them along her front.

"Fair maiden, your blessing means much to me. I too hope that you are safe in those caves. Yet why would you not be? They are some of the most magnificent caves in Middle Earth." Said Gimli.

"Alclainiel, I would like to apologize for my behavior of the past few days." These words shocked everyone, even Legolas himself. But he figured that if he were to die, he wanted to be at peace with everyone before loosing his life.

"Worry not about it. I understand." Alclainiel said and then gave Gimli a sly look and smiled. Then the women and girls were called to enter the caves. Alclainiel looked at the Elf and the Dwarf. "This must be good-bye then." She said and bent down to kiss Gimli on the forehead and then Legolas on the cheek. Then Alclainiel turned and was lost in the pool of women and girls.

Alclainiel met up with Arwen in the caves. She was sitting on ground and tears were flowing freely down her pale cheeks. Alclainiel sat down next to her friend.

"Arwen, he will be alright…he always is." She said, trying to comfort her. Arwen said nothing. Alclainiel looked around at the other women and children and suddenly a particular woman caught her eye. She had long blonde hair and wore a white gown. Alclainiel had often noticed her longing for Aragorn. She could see it in her eyes. Alclainiel turned to Arwen. "Who is that woman?" She asked, discreetly pointing at the blonde maiden. Arwen looked up at the woman that Alclainiel was mentioning.

"That is the Lady Éowyn of Rohan." Arwen whispered.

"She is in love with Aragorn; I have noticed it." Alclainiel whispered back.

"As have I. My presence has made her stay away from Aragorn it seems." Arwen glanced over at Éowyn and she noticed that the two Elves were talking and suspected that it was about her. She swept over to them.

"Are you her?" Éowyn asked Arwen. Arwen, surprised and confused asked:

"Whom do you speak of?"

"Are you her?" Éowyn repeated. "The woman who gave Lord Aragorn that jewel."

"Yes. I am Arwen Undómiel, as is the name of that jewel which you speak of, Lady Éowyn." Arwen told her. Éowyn nodded and was called to attend to a woman who was hysterical and weeping uncontrollably. After a few minutes, Arwen turned to Alclainiel, who seemed to be in deep thought. "Tell me, Alclainiel, what do you think of Legolas, son of Thranduil?" The question came as quite a surprise to Alclainiel, who took her time to think before answering.

"Well, I must admit that he is not completely unfortunate-looking." A smile formed on her lips and Arwen started to laugh.

"That's a start." She said through her laughs.

"He apologized." Arwen ceased to laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"He apologized for being rude towards me…and I kissed him."

"Excuse me?"

"Do not worry; it was only on the cheek!" Alclainiel laughed. "I kissed Gimli on the forehead and felt bad for Legolas."

"How did he take it?"

"I do not know. I left because the women and children were being called to the caves."

"And so, how do you feel about him?" Arwen was completely serious. Her fair face was grave.

"I am uncertain. I know that I do not love him…it is much too early for that. Yet I do not dislike him…" Alclainiel was cut by a wall-trembling explosion. 

The two did not speak until sun came out the next morning and the caves opened. The women and children walked outside to greet the sunlight. It had been long-expected. The remaining warriors ran to their families and tears were shed; but this time they were tears of joy. Aragorn jumped off his horse and ran to hold Arwen in his arms. They exchanged a kiss. Alclainiel searched for Legolas, yet she could not see him. Suddenly, out of the crowd, Legolas walked out and made his way up to her. He looked at her. No words were exchanged. In his mind, Legolas was debating what he should do now. At least he got along with her; he thought that it might work. That was the thing about arranged marriages: tolerance turned into like and like into respect and respect into love.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss her!" Hissed Gimli from behind him. Legolas looked into Alclainiel's sapphire eyes, leaned in, and kissed her. 

**-THE END-**

_Please R&R!_

Well, that's it! Sorry if it was too short/long. If you want me to make an epilogue, I *might.* Just tell me in the review.


End file.
